Strangers In Passing
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Part 9 of the FYDL 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt: "I ran into you with my motorcycle and I barely grazed you, but you won't stop talking about how you've "fallen for me" and "were struck by love" and "hit with Cupid's Motorcycle."" Bad Boys!AU


Day 9: Tuesday, June 30th

"I ran into you with my motorcycle and I barely grazed you, but you won't stop talking about how you've "fallen for me" and "were struck by love" and "hit with Cupid's Motorcycle."" Bad Boys!AU

Crossover: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Darcy/Jefferson

Rating: T

* * *

Strangers In Passing

* * *

Darcy cursed as she waded through waist high weeds and ferns, her shoes were so thick with mud she could hardly move them. When she got back she was going to KILL Tony. What he had been thinking when he detonated whatever that thing was around her she would never know. What she did know was that the stupid thing had transported her somewhere that was so not the tower, and now she was wandering through a forest in hopes of finding a road or a house or something.

The distinct sound of a motorcycle roared through the air. Darcy cheered and headed straight for the loud grumbling, coming out onto a road just as the motorcycle passed. There was screaming and cursing, and Darcy on the ground groaning. Fuck, that was not how it was supposed to go.

"Are you alright?"

Darcy looked up from her position on the ground and… Shit, thank you Tony! The man that towered over her looked like the best kind of mistake she could have ever made. He had a head of tussled dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a pair of lips made for biting. Tony was so getting a muffin basket when she got back.

"I'm fine, but not everyday I get hit by Cupid's Motorcycle so you'll have to give me a minute." So he didn't really hit her too hard, in fact she was more shocked than actually hurt. But she needed a minute after doing all the walking she had.

"That's… That's a new one. Here, I'll help you up."

The man reached down, his hand held out for hers. She smiled awkwardly at him and accepted his offer, her hand slotting in his perfectly as he pulled her to her feet.

"I really am sorry, one doesn't normally have to worry about women darting out from the woods." He continued to hold her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm Jefferson by the way. What, may I ask, is your name? I feel like I should at least know how to address the person I just ran over."

"Darcy Lewis, and no not as in the book, it's actually a family name." Darcy shrugged her shoulders, she had had to explain her name so many times she had just started adding it in right from the get-go.

"Well, Darcy Lewis, is there a reason why you are wandering around the forest?" Jefferson looked the woman over, his eyes taking in her apparel. She looked more suited to an office than a hike.

"Yeah, well see that is a bit harder to explain. Let's just say that one of my bosses is an idiot of epic proportions, and now I'm lost and have no clue where in the world I'm at." Darcy looked around her hoping that she would be able to figure out where Tony had sent her. Only the road and forest surrounding her could have been just about anywhere.

"Storybrooke, Maine. Though how you were able to stumble upon our little town, I don't know. We're kind of in the middle of nowhere." He knew she was lying, or at least wasn't telling him everything. People didn't just show up in Storybrooke unless there was a purpose. Which meant of course that the Magic had brought her there for a reason, even if she didn't know it.

"Heh, kind of a talent of Tony's, doing the impossible. I'm just along for the ride." Maine, really Tony? Of every place he could send her it was Maine. When would she be involved in a lab accident that sent her to some beach resort where hot, shirtless men would serve her drinks and fan her all day? "So, is there any way you could give me a ride into town or at least point me in the right direction? I don't have my cell on me and I really feel the need to yell at Tony."

Jefferson looked down at the woman in front of him, his hand still holding hers. He pulled his hand away and gave a smile he was sure looked more awkward than anything.

"Would I be right in guessing that along with your lack of phone, you also have no money?" He was no expert on women, or at least he had learned that he wasn't when he had met Grace's mom, but he was pretty sure that no phone also equated to no wallet.

"Nothing that anyone around here would take." Tony… well he doesn't like the idea of his friends spending money in his building, so he had issued what he called a Stark Pass. Which was really just a very fancy looking personalized card that gave the owner access to just about everything in the tower. That included the penthouse, something Darcy had taken advantage of several times when she had to work late. Tony had the freaking best hot-tub in the world!

"Well, I have a phone which you may use at my house and it will cost you nothing." It was probably a stupid move, if the woman had been lured here by the Magic she had a purpose, and there was no telling if it would be good or bad.

"I should probably say no, going home with strange men is one of those things that they warn you against, but I'm muddy and tired and right now I could really just use a break." Darcy looked up at him, a smirk planted firmly in the corner of her mouth. "Plus, after being Struck by Love, I think I may need to lie down."

* * *

Author's Note: So this was going to be longer, but while I was writing this I got the news that my grandfather died, so I kind of ran out of steam. I might actually return to this 'verse later because I LOVE Jefferson. Plus, even though it is a very small ship, I love Madshock, and I think we need a chaptered story with Jefferson and Darcy.

I won't have a challenge for the next two days. Not only am I having trouble with figuring out something for them, but I think I need to work on one of my other stories right now with everything going on.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
